My Angel
by sagitariuscha
Summary: Él es mi ángel. Él salvó mi vida. EXO fanfic. Kray.


**My angel.**

Ya era más de medianoche y él corría por el medio de la calle, ignorando la lluvia y las bocinas de los autos que se esforzaban en no atropellarlo. El pecho le ardía y sentía que su corazón iba a estallarle contra sus costillas, pero no podía, ni deseaba, detenerse. Debía escapar de la realidad, a toda costa, sin importar el costo.

Dejó de correr cuando estuvo sobre el puente más famoso de América, el Puente de San Francisco, donde le había propuesto matrimonio a su novia. La lluvia había comenzado a menguar y al dejar de correr, pudo sentir el calador frío que casi le hace tiritar; sacó la caja de cigarrillos debajo de su chaqueta y el mechero, y encendió el primero, aspirando las asquerosas toxinas que le gustaban solo cuando estaba deprimido.

Recordaba la primera vez que fumó, era una memoria perfectamente clara y dudaba mucho el poder olvidar aquello; fue hace ocho años, cuando tenía catorce. Su madre había muerto el veintidós de diciembre al haber sufrido un accidente en su auto, el más común en todo Canadá, derrapar por el suelo frío y congelado.

Lo peor no fue que muriese, lo peor había sido tener que mudarse con su padre a China, de quien su madre, junto con él de unos siete u ocho años, habían escapado por sus problemas de ira y alcohol. El hombre se esforzó en hacerle la vida miserable por cuatro años, hasta que dio el gran paso de escapar de su casa. Poco tiempo después se mudó a San Francisco con su mejor amigo.

Los años siguientes, podían, fácilmente, llamarse «buenos años», hasta ese día, veintidós de diciembre del dos mil trece, en el que el suelo helado de Francisco se había llevado a su prometida, Chang Keyla, al otro mundo. Por eso estaba fumando, porque sentir como las toxinas le mataban lentamente, le hacía sentir mucho mejor.

Muchas veces había sopesado la posibilidad de morir por su propio puñal, pero, a la vez, la idea le aterraba, así que siguió respirando, porque no podía pedirle a su mejor amigo que lo liberase de la pena que le suponía seguir con vida. Wu Yifan exhaló, dejando escapar el agrio humo por las fosas nasales; se preguntó si la caída desde allí hasta abajo podría matarlo.

—No —dijo otra voz, melodiosa, masculina y soñadora. Yifan giró su cabeza y vio el rostro contrario, sorprendido y contrariado—… no inhales esa cosa. Te estás matando.

El más alto no respondió siquiera, se dedicó a observar el rostro del recién llegado, cuya llegada, de hecho, no había sido percatada por él. El otro estaba vestido de pies a cabeza de color blanco; no era muy alto, apenas llegaba al promedio, sus rasgos eran asiáticos, como los de él, y su cabello era castaño; su piel era muy blanca y parecía brillar en la noche, y su rostro era marcado por ensoñación inocente y curiosidad infantil. Yifan no podía apartar su vida, a pesar de que ese rostro era completamente humano, a él no le parecía.

—¿Qué? —Inquirió Yifan, frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Te estás matando, Yifan —respondió, quitándole el cigarro encendido de la mano y apretándolo contra la propia, sin inmutarse siquiera.

—¿Cómo sabes quién soy?

—Oh… uhm… —balbuceó, frunciendo el entrecejo como si estuviese pensando—… vivimos cerca.

Yifan le creyó.

—¿Quién eres?

—Tabris… ¡Oh, no, espera! —El castaño abrió sus ojos y volvió a adquirir ese rostro pensativo—… Yixing, me llamo Yixing.

Yifan le creyó.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, Yixing terminó por recostarse contra la orilla de concreto que suponía la orilla del magnífico puente. Su rostro estaba calmado y sonriente, mucho más que el de la mayoría de las personas, a excepción de los niños; él poseía el rostro de un niño, el brillo de un niño y, quizá, poseía el alma de un niño también. La mano de Yixing seguía contra el cigarrillo y Yifan se preguntó por qué no lo habría lanzado al suelo o al agua.

—No lo harás, ¿verdad? —Inquirió Yixing, su rostro había adoptado rasgos de preocupación, lo que hacía que se viese mucho mayor—. Sé que Keyla debe doler mucho, pero tú debes seguir con vida y dejar esa cosa que inhalas. Debes vivir.

Yifan abrió sus ojos, dándose la vuelta y encarando a Yixing; lo tomó por los hombros y lo acercó a él de manera amenazante. De pronto, que él supiese que Keyla no estaba con vida, le había preocupado; sin embargo, Yixing no hizo más que mirarlo sorprendido y bajar su cabeza con algo de melancolía.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —Inquirió Yifan.

Su tono fue muy lento, suave y tranquilo, al menos en comparación a todo lo que estaba en su cabeza. La muerte de Keyla había ocurrido en las últimas horas de la noche anterior, por lo que su muerte solo era conocida por los oficiales de policía, los padres de ella, su mejor amigo y él mismo. Apretó el agarre en los hombros de Yixing, su piel estaba cálida pero la del rubio era condenadamente fría; no obstante, Yixing mantuvo su perfil bajo, soltando suaves suspiros.

—Yo… vivimos cerca… —dijo, subiendo su mirada y clavándola en los ojos del otro—. Uhm… lo escuché. Lo lamento. Pero serás fuerte, ¿no es así?

—No lo sé —respondió avergonzado, soltando a Yixing y recostándose contra el muro.

—Lo harás, lo sé —dijo Yixing, abrazando a Yifan por la espalda—. Tienes un gran destino, una gran felicidad, pero debes seguir viviendo. —El rubio bufó, con una sonrisa un tanto burlona.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y por qué lo crees?

—Bueno, estoy rompiendo las reglas por ti, ¿eso no te parece suficiente? Confía en mí.

Yifan pudo sentir como Yixing acomodaba su cabeza contra su espalda y tuvo la impresión de que el castaño se quedaría dormido, pero él ni siquiera pensó la idea de moverse o incomodarlo. Yixing, justo donde estaba, se sentía bien, era un gesto dulce y cálido que le hacía olvidar todo lo malo que había pasado. Era un gesto que se sentía igual que Keyla o su madre; un gesto de amor.

No se movió ni un ápice, solo porque podía sentir la respiración del más bajo a través de su chaqueta y de su camisa, y le gustaba la manera en la que se sentía. Su cuerpo, su ropa y todo él, estaban empapados por la lluvia y la calidez que Yixing emanaba le hacía sentir protegido, como las aves bajo las alas de sus madres.

—Yifan, date vuelta —ordenó el castaño, quitando su cabeza y soltando el agarre.

Si Wu Yifan hubiese pensado como alguien lúcido, como el adulto de veintidós años que era, ya habría escapado de aquel encuentro con un desconocido y quizá hasta hubiese llamado a la policía, pero él no podía. Yixing era una persona sospechosa, por varias razones, entre ellas estaba el hecho de que sabía su nombre, dónde vivía y la muerte de su esposa, a pesar de ser la primera vez que se cruzaban; actuaba muy titubeante y extraño cuando se le hacía una pregunta y se tomaba suficiente confianza como para abrazarlo en la calle.

El rubio obedeció, se dio la vuelta y encaró el rostro sonriente e infantil de aquel desconocido, él también sonrió, aunque no le fue nada sencillo. Yifan notó que el contrario tenía un hoyuelo que no se notaba con ninguna otra expresión, y le pareció que era muy hermoso, incluso tuvo cierto deseo de acariciarlo… ¿Qué clase de pensamientos eran esos?

_«Keyla… Ella tenía uno también.»_

Yixing soltó un suspiro, este era más fuerte y obstinado que los anteriores, pero recuperó su compostura rápidamente, tanto, que Yifan ni siquiera notó ese cambio en él. Volvió a sonreír, mirando fijamente al rubio, como si este en cualquier momento fuese a escapar, aunque tenía muy en claro que no lo haría, que si alguien escapaba, sería él, nadie más. El tiempo estaba acabándose.

—Cierra los ojos. Quiero darte un regalo antes de irme… Sí, pronto me iré.

Yixing volvió su mirada hacia abajo, pero Yifan no prestó atención y cerró sus ojos suavemente, preguntándose qué sería ese regalo y por qué la idea le emocionaba tanto. Su prometida había muerto esa noche, ¿acaso era el momento de comportarse de aquella manera, como si nada hubiese pasado? Pero algo había pasado, de eso no había duda, de hecho, habían pasado muchas cosas.

Sumido en sus pensamientos, solo pudo sentir como algo suave chocaba contra su rostro, más bien, contra sus labios, y se sentía bien, brillante y cálido.

Cuando despertó, no estaba más en el Puente de San Francisco, no estaba apoyado en ningún muro de concreto, su ropa estaba seca y no tenía, y no estaba siendo abrazado por ningún castaño vestido de blanco con un lindo hoyuelo.

Todo lo contrario, estaba recostado en su cama, las sábanas grises no eran diferentes al despertar del día anterior; estaba vestido por su cálida pijama color rojo, la misma que había prometido donar porque su brillante color le daba dolores de cabeza al recién despertar; desde allí podía oler el desayuno que Park Chanyeol, su mejor amigo, estaría preparando para ambos, seguramente querría hacerlo sentir mejor.

Se incorporó, sentándose en la cama y mirando el calendario electrónico, era veinte de enero, sin duda Keyla había muerto, pero él se sentía en paz, le dolía, pero estaba bien con ello. Una caja de cigarrilos, descansaba en la caja de noche, pero no creía necesitarla, así que la tomó y lanzó por la ventana, quizá algún otro desafortunado la consiguiese y le diese el uso que él no.

Volvió su mirada a la mesa, allí estaba un cigarrillo aplastado a medio consumir, que Yifan reconoció al instante. Después de todo, no habían sido imaginaciones suyas, Yixing era real, Yixing había estado con él la madrugada que recién pasaba, le había hablado, le había abrazado y le había… ¿besado?

Salió del cuarto y fue a la cocina, como creyó, Chanyeol estaba allí, sumido en su computador móvil, mientras los huevos y el tocino comenzaban a quemarse. Justo cuando iba a advertirle, pareció darse cuenta y comenzó a sacar los alimentos del fuego.

—Buenas, Fan —saludó con una leve sonrisa—, ¿te sientes mejor?

—Sí, tengo hambre —respondió, mirando la computadora—. ¿Puedo usarla un momento?

Chanyeol asintió y Yifan se sentó de espaldas a él, temiendo que el desayuno no acabas en un plato, sino en su cabeza, pero él debía confiar en su mejor amigo de vez en cuando. Abrió el buscador y escribió: _«Tabris»_; recordaba perfectamente que ese era el primer nombre que le había dicho.

_«Tabris: Ángel bíblico del libre albedrío o libre deseo. Su origen es complicado y lleno de intrigas, llega a ser un total misterio para la mayoría, pero se sostienen dos hipótesis entre muchas:_

_Tabris, puede ser la personificación angelical de Jesucristo, el hijo de Dios, la bondad, esperanza, sacrificio, pureza perfecta._

_Sin embargo, Tabris también puede ser la sustitución de Lucifer cuando este fue arrojado al Infierno._

_Sea como fuere, su apariencia respira paz. Tiene casi tanto poder como Dios._

_Tabris es una corrupción de Tabrias, que significa, vagamente, Bien de Dios en hebreo…»_

Él salvó mi vida.

Él es mi ángel.


End file.
